Bakku
by O-Cyozora
Summary: Jangan mengabaikan Kim Junsu karena terlalu fokus kepada keluarga mungil Jung. Ia memiliki ceritanya sendiri, beberapa diantaranya membuat nuraninya kembali. Side story of Mommy. Lets RnR!


"Aku pulang~!" seruan yang lolos dari bibir pemuda itu terdengar riang. Senyuman penuh keceriaan bertahan sementara pada bibirnya yang terlihat penuh tak penuh itu. Tak lama hingga ia merasa senyumannya tak ada artinya untuk dipertahankan lebih lama.

Ia membuka pintu besar dihadapannya bersambut seorang pelayan yang menghampirinya. Wajah tampannya dalam mode serius sekarang, ia hanya menyerahkan pakaian hangat yang dipakainya kepada pelayan yang tengah menundukkan sedikit badannya, salam hormat khas dari negaranya.

"Umma dimana?" tanyanya, dengan intonasi biasa tanpa keceriaan yang tersangkut didalamnya.

"Nyonya sedang berada dikamarnya tuan muda, sedangkan tuan pergi untuk perjalanan bisnisnya. Apa hari tuan berjalan lan—" ucapan perlahan pelayan wanitanya itu terhenti ketika ia menatapnya dengan tiba-tiba. Pelayan ini terlalu banyak bicara. Ia tak butuh itu dari seorang pelayan, ia butuh itu dari ummanya.

Diiringi tundukan semakin dalam yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayannya, pemuda itu segera beranjak menuju tempat ummanya dimana berada. Berulang kali ia tersenyum. Ah, topengnya yang tersenyum. Ia tak pernah ingin tersenyum sebenarnya. Tapi, dihadapan wanita yang dicintainya itu, ia harus terus menjadi putra yang menyenangkan, putra yang membawa keceriaan, putra yang bersikap kurang lebih sama dengan, hhh~ putra ummanya yang ia singkirkan.

Pintu kamar yang menghubungkan tempatnya berdiri sekarang dengan kamar ummanya terbuka, membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan ummanya diatas ranjang besar yang diduduki wanita itu. Wanita itu menepati ucapannya ketika mengatakan bahwa pilihan yang berada dipundaknya adalah pulang atau ditinggalkan. Wanita itu berada disini ketika ia menyegerakan pulang. Meski yah, hanya dalam hal-hal yang kasat mata saja. Hatinya, pikirannya, entah berlabuh kemana.

"Umma~!" ia kembali menyelipkan nada ceria dalam seruannya saat ia berjalan dengan sedikit berlari ke tempat dimana wanita yang mulai menoleh padanya itu berada.

"Su, kau sudah pulang?" pertanyaan lirih menyambutnya ketika ia berhasil duduk tepat disebelah wanita cantik itu.

"Iya, hehehe~" keceriaan penuh kepalsuan lagi-lagi ia gunakan untuk itonasi suaranya. "Um, bagaimana hari umma kali ini?" pemuda tampan yang kini meliliki paduan kata manis untuk wajahnya itu menatap pada ibunya dengan mata yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Senyuman yang sama palsunya menhiasi bibirnya membuatnya menjadi sosok sempurna tentu saja, dalam kepalsuan.

"Sepi, umma kesepian." Senyuman Kim Junsu memudar seketika. Ia mengerti betul bagaimana rasanya kesepian. Ia mengerti betul apa yang dirasakan wanita cantik yang disayanginya itu. Karena, jujur saja. Sejak ia melakukan kejahatan yang menurutnya adalah kejahatan terkejam di nomor urut satu yang menjadikan kakak, ya. Kakak tirinya sebagai korban, ia merasakan kehidupannya selesai. Berhenti berputar. Ia lebih dari sekedar kesepian, ia benar-benar ditinggalkan dalam kesendirian. Ummanya, suaminya, appanya ada disekitarnya. Hanya dalam pandangan kasat mata, karena sebenarnya mereka bersikap seolah tak melihat keberadaannya. Dan Jujur saja, itu lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

Satu-satunya cara membuat dunianya berputar hanya membawa kakaknya kembali. Ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan perjanjian konyol yang dibuat ayahnya karena permintaan darinya itu. Toh sebenarnya ia bisa saja hidup berbahagian dengan keluarga kecil kakaknya. Dan yang terpenting, sinar di mata bening ibunya kembali. Itu, harusnya sudah cukup.

"A~ ara. Bagaimana kita buat rumah ini ramai? Dengan kehadiran baby lucu misalnya." Senyuman yang tulus kini mengantikan senyum kepura-puraannya. "Umma takkan kesepian lagi kan?" tambahnya ketika melihat kebingungan memenuhi setiap mili teritori kulit wajah wanita itu.

"Baby?"

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Junsu menepuk bahu ibunya lembut sebelum beranjak. Ia keluar dari ruangan privasi ibu dan ayahnya itu dengan langkah cepat, tangannya menelusup masuk dalam saku celananya, mencari benda pipi—ponsel, yang kini ia telah mendapatkannya.

Beberapa angka ia masukkan sebelum menekan bagian gambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau dan menempelkan benda itu ketelinganya.

Nada tunggu terdengar sekali, Junsu menatap langit-langit ruang keluarga dimana ruangan itu menjadi tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

Nada tunggu terdengar dua kali, Junsu memasukkan satu tangannya yang bebas dalam saku celana.

Nada tunggu terdengar tig—tak sampai selesai, karena sebuah suara khas yang dikenalnya menjawab panggilan darinya sekarang.

"Anyeong hyung, ini aku." Senyumannya kali ini bukan lagi senyuman penuh kepalsuan. Senyuman kali ini mengembang begitu saja pada bibir merahnya. Toh, lagipula siapapun lawan bicaranya, orang itu takkan melihat senyumannya. Terlepas dari palu atau tulusnya senyuman itu. "Ahaha, aku senang jika kau mengenali suaraku." Junsu membalas nada ketus yang digunakan lawan bicaranya diujung sana, terdiam sebentar untuk memberi kesempatan pada lawan bicaranya. "Eh, iya. Aku memang kesana beberapa hari lalu, apa Jaejoong hyung baik-baik saja?" dan kemudian kembali bertanya. Memang begitu komunikasi menggunakan telepon kan?

Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum mulai mengerutkan kening serta menggigiti kuku jarinya. Ucapan cepat beruntun dari sang lawan bicara membuatnya harus memperosesnya secara perlahan satu demi satu. Namun tubuhnya terasa membeku saat kalimat terakhir memasuki telinganya. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel terkulai lemah seketika, meski tak sampai membuat ponsel dalam genggamannya jatuh menyambut gravitasi.

Ia, merekamnya terlalu jelas. Ia bisa merasakan kalimat dari kakak iparnya masih terngiang dikepalanya, sungguhkah? Sungguhkah?

'Jaejoong telah dijemput surga setelah pemukulan yang terjadi padanya. Kau puas Kim Junsu? Jika saja kau tak memaksa kami—secara tak langsung, untuk keluar dari Korea, maka Jaejoong masih disini, membelai lembut putra kami. Tak perlu datang kemari, bahkan meski hanya jasad Jaejoong yang tersisa, aku takkan sudi mempertemukan kau dengannya.'

-oOo-

**BAKKU ****© O-CYOZORA**

**Sebuah sudut pandang dari Junsu Kim untuk cerita sampingan 'MOMMY'**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Family**

**©Alur cerita milik saya, begitu juga sosok bayangan imut yang menyerupai Jung Heojun disini©**

**::BOYS LOVE, OOC, OC, AU, MYSS, TYPO::**

ENJOY~

-oOo-

Ada yang salah, ia tahu ada yang salah dengan semua keterangan yang diucapkan oleh kakak iparnya. Ia bisa terima jika ia dibenci oleh pria bermata tajam pemilik marga Jung itu, ia juga merasa pantas-pantas saja ketika mengatakan bahwa ia takkan membiarkan melihat Jaejoong lagi. Tapi apa pantas, jika pria itu bahkan melarang keluarga yang menyayanginya serta menantu mereka datang ke negeri Sakura itu untuk melihat Jaejoong meski tanpa nyawa? Bahkan Jung Changmin, adik yang sangat disayangi pria itu tak mendapat kelonggaran.

Berbekal dengan kecurigaan itu, Kim Junsu telah terbang ke negeri pemilik bunga merah muda yang bersemi maupun berguguran dengan indah tersebut. Ia berada di sebuah restoran sekarang. Menunduk dengan pikiran yang penuh lagi berkecamuk. Ia tak menemukan Yunho di Kyoto. Rumah yang bahkan belum sebulan lamanya ia pernah menjejakkan kaki disana. Meski begitu, rumah itu ternyata sudah kosong. Apa yang dilakukan Yunho sebenarnya? Ia yakin, Jaejoong masih hidup. Namun, bagaimana cara ia mencarinya. Bahkan kemukingkan bahwa Yunho sudah mendaftarkan kepindahannya pada pemerintah daerah Jepang sangat kecil. Mengingat ia melakukan hal 'itu' hanya beberapa hari setelah Jaejoong tiba disini. Aish~ Jung Yunho bersembunyi dengan sempurna.

"Ano, a—" seorang pria, berwajah Asia. Junsu mungkin akan sangat yakin jika pria yang membawa nampan berisi beberapa piring makanan itu adalah penduduk lokal jika tak melihat matanya yang besar, meski tak terlalu bulat. Pria itu kembali mengatupkan mulutnya, dan Junsu yakin itu dikarenakan melihat wajah kacaunya.

"Sialan." Ujar Junsu dengan bahasa ibunya. Tak peduli pada bahasa semi kasarnya, toh pria itu mungkin takkan mengerti. Mungkin ya, mungkin.

"Bukankah itu tak sopan?" pria yang terlihat lebih mungil darinya itu duduk dengan tenang setelah meletakkan nampannya. Tak perlu permisi lagi, toh ia sudah disambut dengan sebuah kata manis.

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea?" Junsu menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Menatap pria berkulit putih itu lekat.

"Tentu saja, darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku berasal dari sana." Pria itu mengambil kentang gorengnya, memakannya dengan tangan. "Kau terlihat menyeramkan, jika ada anak kecil yang melihatmu, aku yakin ia akan menangis karena ketakutan." Lagi, ia mengambil kentangnya meski matanya melihat Junsu dengan seksama.

"Ara." Junsu menempelkan keningnya pada permukaan meja.

"Kutebak, kau punya masalah?" ujar pria itu dengan percaya diri. Kali ini, tangannya sedang beralih untuk mengambil burgernya. Junsu hanya memasang wajah jengah dalam posisinya. Semua orang juga bisa menebak itu. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, siapa tahu kau akan merasa sedikit lega." Walaupun tak semua orang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik sih. Junsu menegakkan tubuhnya, kembali menatap pria berambut hitam dihadapannya. Sorot mata itu terlihat penuh ketulusan, mungkin tak apa jika Junsu menceritakan masalahnya.

"Aku, Kim Junsu." Junsu menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Pria yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran pria itu menunjukkan dua tangannya, ada saus yang tertinggal pada jari-jarinya. Cukup membuat Junsu paham bahwa jabat tangan belum dimungkinkan untuk sekarang ini.

"Wah, kita bukan saudara kan?!" pertanyaan dengan nada sedikit nyaring itu membuat Junsu menilik dalam-dalam pria itu. Apalagi ketika mendengar kata saudara lolos dari bibir merahnya. Tunggu, memang banyak kesamaan yang dimiliki kakaknya dan pria ini. Rambut hitam, bibir merah, kulit putih, mata bes—apa mungkin Yunho mengoperasi plastik tubuh Jaejoong secara besar-besaran? Jangan-jangan pria di hadapannya ini akan menyebutkan namanya adalah—

"Kim," mata Junsu membulat dengan tatapan lekat mengarah pada pria yang menggiggit besar rotinya itu. Tidak-tidak-tidak, jangan katakan— "Kibum, namaku Kim Kibum."

Ketegangan yang mendera Junsu menghilang perlahan. Apa-apaan sih pikirannya. Tubuh pria ini jelas berbeda dengan milik Jaejoong. Mana mungkin operasi plastik bisa mengubah bentuk tubuh secara signifikan kan?

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu risau dan berwajah jelek seperti itu." setelah meletakkan burger yang tersisa, Kibum menunjuk wajah Junsu dengan cara menyebalkan. Pria itu beberapa kali melirik-lirik Junsu seraya menyedot keluar minumannya.

"Aku kehilangan kakakku, kakak iparku menyembunyikannya."

...

"Umma~" Junsu memeluk ibunya. Keadaan ibunya tak berubah. Wanita cantik itu terus berada dikamarnya, matanya kehilangan binar. Dan semua ini karenanya. "Umma hanya harus menunggu. Umma akan melihat cucu umma nanti. Otte?" Junsu mengeratkan pelukannya. Senyuman yang mengembang dibibirnya tertutupi oleh bahu wanita yang kini menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukannya.

Ummanya begitu merindukan Jaejoong dan Heojun, menginginkan mereka berada disini. Dan sialnya, Jung Yunho sedang menyembunyikan mereka. Ah, ia hanya bisa berharap pada Kibum. Kibum pasti bisa banyak membantunya karena pria itu tinggal disana. Setidaknya, satu atau dua informasi bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Kibum dapatkan.

Ia hanya perlu menunggu, meski ia takkan tahu. Berapa lama ia dan ummanya harus menunggu.

.

"Yeobosseo." Junsu menjawab panggilan yang masuk dalam ponselnya, dan terpaksa menjauhkan benda pipih itu beberapa saat dari telinganya. Harus, jika ia tak ingin Yoochun bersikap dingin lebih daripada sikap yang ia tunjukan padanya sekarang karena telinganya rusak parah. "He? Siapa? Kibum?" Junsu menggaruk pipinya. Ia lupa, si—_no!_ Ia hanya hampir lupa. Kibum itu orang yang akan membantunya mencari informasi tentang Jaejoong kan? "Sungguh?" dan sekarang, nampaknya bantuan itu telah datang padanya.

.

Junsu mengambil nafas dalam ketika kulitnya sedikit meremang kerena temperatur buatan yang kirim oleh pendingin ruangan di lobi rumah sakit di Jepang. Didepannya, Kibum mengambil langkah tergesa, tak jauh berbeda dengan langkah pria pucat dimana ia merasa tak merasa asing lagi dengan wajahnya.

Jauh didepannya, seorang pemuda jangkung sedang berdiri dengan wajah khawatir. Dan satu lainnya, tengah duduk dengan tangan besar miliknya merangkul bocah, bocah tampan yang membuatnya gelap mata.

"Aku tak tahu jika ternyata kakak yang kau cari itu Jaejoong dan Yunho. Kami sangat dekat, kau tahu. Ah tapi, jika Yunho sepintar itu menyembunyikan hal-hal besar dari kami, aku jadi tak merasa aneh lagi jika kaupun mampu dikelabui." ujar Kibum pelan, membuat untaian kata itu hanya ia yang dapat mendengarnya.

Junsu hanya mengangguk, dan itupun hanya satu kali hitungan. Rasanya ia tak perduli Kibum akan melihatnya atau tidak, karena pria itu kembali berjalan tergesa mengambil langkah.

"—hui banyak tentang Jaejoong. Aku berusaha keras agar tak menanyakan itu pada Kibum secara terang-terangan. Aku hanya mengetahui hal-hal yang terjadi setelah Jaejoong bersama kami." Sayup, ia bisa mendengar perkataan Yunho dari posisinya yang kini tak lagi berjarak jauh dari dua pria dan satu bocah tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kuceritakan padamu adalah keseluruhan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong ketika bersama kami." Junsu menolehkan wajahnya pada Kibum ketika pria itu meloloskan ucapannya. Benar juga, ia baru saja mendapat kabar mengejutkan bahwa kakaknya kehilangan ingatan—karenanya, pantas saja, keluarga kecil Jung bisa menghilang tak berbekas. Yunho menyembunyikan kebenaran dengan sempurna, Jaejoong dan Heojun berada dalam posisi bayi yang baru dilahirkan, tak mengetahui apa-apa.

Ia mengembalikan wajahnya dalam posisi normal. Membuatnya melihat Changmin dan Yunho, fokusnya jatuh pada Yunho dan bocah tampan yang sedang dirangkul Yunho. Bocah tampan yang membuatnya buta, membuatnya menutup mata dan membuatnya jatuh dalam jurang kesepian begitu lama.

"Butuh ceritaku untuk melengkapi semuanya hyung." Junsu menyarangkan sebuah seringaian dibibirnya, bukan seringai jahat. Hanya seringai yang terlihat seolah mengejek, entah mengejek Yunho atau dirinya sendiri. Ia mendapat semua perhatian dari semua orang disana dengan tiga ekspresi berbeda.

Jung Changmin membulatkan matanya, Yunho mempertahankan wajah tanpa masalahnya dan aaaaaa~ ekspresi imut yang diidam-idamkannya.

.

"Heh? Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja bahwa kau tak menyelipkan niat yang tak baik untuk keluargaku?" Yunho menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping. Membuat tatapan matanya yang tajam menembus binar redup milik Junsu. Kibum dan Changmin saling menatap. Changmin sendiri tak bisa begitu saja percaya pada Kim Junsu, sedangkan Kim Kibum tak bisa mengeluarkan sedikit pembelaan atau penghujatan. Ia belum begitu mengenal Junsu. jadi, ia hanya menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kau takkan mempercayaiku dengan mudah hyung. Tidak setelah apa yang aku lakukan. Aku telah melukai Jaejoong hyung, dan membuatnya hampir mati. Aku hanya tak mau mengulanginya, membuat umma mati karena perbuatanku yang mengasingkan anak kandungnya sendiri." Usaha Junsu untuk terus melawan tatapan yang dulu ia pernah dapatkan saat memaksa ayahnya membuat perjanjian—yang sejujurnya kurang masuk akal, saat di Korea beberapa hari sebelum operasi Jaejoong berakhir. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menyertai penyesalan dan sirat kesepian yang dalam. "Kembalilah hyung. Umma kalian mungkin akan merindukan cucu dan anaknya. Sama semperti umma kami. Lima tahun itu waktu yang lama hyung."

Dari ekspresi yang Yunho dan Kibum tangkap, Junsu sedang berusaha keras menahan tangisan. Gigitan dibibir yang sedikit bergetar itu membuat Kibum tak tega.

"Tak ada alasan untukku percaya padamu." Ujar Yunho dengan wajah datar.

"Kau bisa melenyapkanku hyung. Aku takkan melawan selemah apapun. Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku berbuat macam-macam. Jika keadaannya terus begini, aku takkan bisa bertahan. Umma tak lagi menganggapku ada, terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak berbeda dengan appa yang terus mengejar keuntungan di bisnisnya. Dan Yoochun, bahkan ia tak lagi sama dengan Yoochunku yang dulu. Mengucapkan beberapa patah katapun, ia tak mau. Apa yang kudapatkan mungkin tak seimbang dengan penderitaan kalian hasil perbuatanku, tapi anggaplah itu sebagian dari hukumanku. Kalian bisa menggenapkannya menjadi bagian yang utuh lain kali hyung." Getaran tak hanya terdapat dalam bibir merah milik Junsu, suaranya tak jauh berbeda. Air matanya tak lagi bisa ia kungkung. Menetes perlahan melewati pipinya. Ia menunduk dalam. Menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, ia toh mendapatkan balasan dari perbuatannya.

"Eh~?!" suara nyaring kekanakan dari Heojun mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Bocah itu baru keluar dari kamar perawatan Jaejoong dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggandengnya. "Jussie menangis eh?" bocah itu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Ia bergerak mendekati Junsu yang duduk disamping papanya kini. Tangan mungilnya mengusap perlahan air mata yang meleleh di pipi Junsu sebelum mendelik galak pada papanya. "Papa berbuat jahat pada jussi kan?" tuduhnya frontal, membuat Junsu tergelak dalam tangisannya. Bahkan, ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan bocah ini. Namun, Heojun sangat peduli padanya. Heojun, putra yang mungkin takkan tumbuh sebaik ini jika bersamanya. Ia sedikit bersyukur, Tuhan berpihak pada kakaknya kali itu.

"Papa tidak jahat, Junnie-ya." Yunho mendatarkan kelopak matanya.

"Tapi jussi menangis. Atau Changmin-ju—eng~ hyung yang membuat jussi menangis eh?" jari mungilnya menunjuk-nunjuk pada Changmin yang sedang bersandar didinding.

"Loh? Mengapa hyung jadi disalahkan?" tanya Changmin tak terima.

"Kyuyun jussi bilang, Changmin jussi juga sering membuat Kyuyun jussi menangis." Jawab Heojun polos, membuat Kyuhyun mendapatkan tatapan tajam mematikan dengan gratis plus manis. Yang hanya bisa ia balas dengan senyuman kaku. "Pasti—eh, nama jussi siapa eh?" Heojun menghentikan usapannya dipipi Junsu, menatapnya dengan binar khas anak kecil.

"Junnie." Jawabnya singkat.

"Iya?" dan Heojun menganggap itu sebuah seruan namanya.

"Nama jussi adalah Junnie." Ulang Junsu.

"Eh? Kok sama?!" pekik bocah tersebut.

"Itu nama kecil, yang sebenarnya adalah Kim Junsu." Junsu menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada telapak mungil yang berada dipipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi kehangatan yang datang melalui pipinya. Ia tak ingat, kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan sentuhan sehangat ini.

"Woooh, sama dengan Junnie. Nama Junnie sebenarnya Heojun lho~" senyuman ceria mengembang dibibir Heojun. "Jadi, Junsu jussi menangis karena siapa?"

"Ada debu yang masuk dalam mata jussi."

"Ooo—"

"Junnie terlalu banyak bicara. Apa Junnie tak capek eh? Tak memberi tahu papa keadaan mommy malah asyik dengan jussi barunya." Seloroh Yunho. Seolah ia lupa tengah sangat menekan Junsu tadi. Kini ia membuat obrolan di lorong rumah sakit ini menghangat.

"Ehehehe, mommy sedang tidur. Tak apa~" Heojun mengibaskan tangannya. Ia beralih kembali pada Junsu,

"Ju—"

"Junnie-ya. Boleh jussi minta Junnie duduk dekat dengan papa?" Junsu melepas tangan Junnie yang masih menempel dipipinya.

"Eh?" bukan hanya dari mata bulat penuh sinar itu ia mendapatkan satu kata kebingungan. Yunho, Kibum, Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil gambar kalian. Aku tak bisa terlalu lama disini. Umma sedang sendiri dirumah. Bolehkan?" Junsu berdiri, ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mendapatkan ponselnya. Ia sedang menekan-nekan beberapa bagian dari layarnya ketika mendengar sura tegas Yunho yang mengatakan,

"Tidak boleh." Dan membuat rasa gembira yang melanda hatinya sesaat tadi menghilang, seluruhnya. Dengan kaku ia mengangguk, dan dengan kaku pula ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali.

"Ara," gumamnya pelan. "Aku pulang hyung. Jaga Jaejoong hyung dan Heojunnie ne." Junsu menundukkan kepalanya beberapa puluh derajat dan setelahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Ia pantas, ia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Ah~ ia hanya berharap, air matanya uyang kembali mengenang tak turun secepat itu. ia tak boleh menangis, ini semua akibat kesalahannya, jadi ia harus lapang dada untuk menerimanya.

"Junnie," ia masih bisa mendengar Yunho menyebutkan nama putranya itu. "Junnie merindukan halmoni? Junnie mau menemuinya tidak?" dan dua pertanyaan dari Yunho untuk putranya itu membuatnya membatu. Ia menoleh kasar kearah Yunho.

"Hyung?"

"Gambar takkan berguna jika kau bisa membawa yang asli kan? Kami akan menyusul kalian begitu mommy Junnie kembali sehat. Awas jika macam-macam terhadap putra tampanku." Senyuman meluluhkan khas milik Yunho tersungging. Junsu merasakan air matanya jatuh tak terbendung. Ini bukan mimpikan?

"Neee~ papa, halmoni itu apa?" Heojun menggaruk pipinya. Bingung untuk kata ayang pertama kali didengarnya.

"Itu, Junnie tahu siapa yang mengantar Koyuki ke sekolah. Nah itulah yang disebut halmoni. Sama artinya dengan baa-chan. Ara?"

"Oukay! Junnie mau melihat halmoni. Halmoni Junnie pasti cantik seperti mommy ya?"

"Nah, Junnie ikut dengan Junsu jussi nanti. Maka Junnie akan menemui halmoni. Dan akan melihat bagaimana cantiknya halmoni milik Junnie." Ucapan Yunho seolah izin untuk Junsu, ia menghambur memeluk Junnie erat, membuat matanya yang masih bulat ini melayangkan tatapan bingung.

"Tapi sekarang Junnie mau minum." Ujarnya dalam pelukan Junsu. Junsu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya pada bocah itu.

"Ayo, beli bersama jussi." Ucapnya menyambut sambutan tangan Heojun. "Aku akan meminta ijin juga pada Jaejoong hyung. Tapi, sekarang aku pergi mencarikan minum untuk Junnie ne, hyung." Ucapnya dengan semangat. Dan langkah riangpun membawa dua pria berbeda usia itu menghilang.

"Kau sungguh mengijinkannya hyung? Bagaimana ji—"

"Tak apa, Junnie terlihat begitu nyaman bersamanya. Pernah dengar? Anak kecil mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap sosok yang menurutnya baik atau jahat. Dan lebih peka dibanding perasaan milik kita."

"Ara, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari samping Changmin.

"Aku ingin melihat Jaejoong." Kibum ikut beranjak.

"Aku juga." Changminpun menyusul.

"Hei, aku duluan yang harus melihatnya. Aku suaminya, ya!" dan bisa ditebak siapa yang berteriak.

.

Junsu dan Heojun sudah mendapatkan minumannya, bahkan sudah menghabiskan isinya. Junsu dan Heojun baru saja membuka pintu kamar tempat Jaejoong dirawat. Dan ia melihat Yunho sedang mengecupi pucuk kepala Jaejoong. Sepertinya kakaknya sudah sembuh.

"Junnie Yun?" Junsu bisa mendengar Jaejoong sedang menanyakan Heojun. Junsu tersenyum, ia melirik bocah yang sedang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Dia bersamaku." Ucapnya, menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Junsu?"

"Mommy~!" seru Heojun, bocah ini pastilah senang mendapati mommynya sudah siuman. "Ano, Jussi. Junnie mau peluk Mommy." Bocah itu menggoyangkan tangannya yang bertaut dengan Junsu.

"Ara." Junsu melepas pegangannya pada Heojun, membiarkan anak itu berlari ke arah ranjang dimana Jaejoong dan Yunho berada. Tak apa, Junsu akan memiliki waktu bersama Heojun nanti. Sama banyaknya dengan yang dimiliki Yunho dan Jaejoong. Hehe~

"Ukh! Junnie tidak bisa naik papa." Junsu bisa melihat Heojun merajuk setelah beberapa kali gagal menaiki ranjang Jaejoong. Mengundang tawa dari kedua orang tuanya, tak ayal senyuman berkembang dibibir Junsu. Junsu yakin, Junnie akan terus membawa keceriaan bagi kakaknya, ummanya, dan mungkin kebahagiaannya juga bisa kembali. Junsu bisa berharap kan?

"Sayang sekali. Jadi, kali ini biar papa saja yang memeluk mommy ne? Junnie tidak usah." Ucap Yunho seraya menempel-nempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong dengan sengaja.

Bocah itu mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. Matanya berkeliling pada Kibum dan Changmin yang sedang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kim Jussi, bantu Junnie." Heojun mengangkat dua tangannya kedepan, sejajar dengan dadanya kearah Kibum. Sedangkan yang dimintai tolong hanya terkikik geli. Menyebalkan~ "Min hyung!" Eh, sepertinya ada yang salah. Ia yakin Junnie juga menyebutkan hyung untuk Changmin diluar tadi, ah~ dengan sifat Changmin sih, mungkin hal itu tak terlalu aneh lagi. Pria tinggi itu tak menggubris Heojun, sedang menggodanya. Membuahkan kerutan dibibir merah yang mirip dengan milik kakaknya itu.

"Sini, papa yang bantu." Yunho bangkit dari posisinya ketika matanya melihat bocah itu lebih memajukan bibir yang sudah ia kerutkan itu. Apalagi dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada sebagai penanda jika bocah itu memulai sesi ngambeknya. Ia mengangkat Heojun untuk sampai pada pangkuan sang mommy.

"Ehehe~" tawa ceria terdengar dari mulut manis itu ketika ia berhasil memonopoli pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong beberapa kali meledakkan kekehan tawa sebelum menatap Junsu dengan pandangan yang menurut Junsu sangat wajar ia dapatkan. Ah,

"Nah, Kibum hyung. Terima kasih atas informasimu. Aku sangat merindukan kakakku. Yunho hyung tak memberi tahu padaku. Tanpa info darimu, aku pasti belum melihat kakakku." Junsu mengerutkan bibirnya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia bisa melihat Heojun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Bocah itu mengecup pipi kanan Jaejoong, berlanjut pada pipi kirinya, disusul ujung hidung mancungnya dan saat terakhir, putranya itu menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan. Ah, nanti Junsu akan meminta Heojun melakukan seperti itu juga padanya. Pasti menyenangkan.

"Junnie sayang mommy. Sarangiii~" ucapnya setelah menyelesaikan kecupannya. Tak berselang lama setelah bibir Heojun mengatup, bocah itu turun dari ranjang Jaejoong. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali menautkan tangannya dengannya.

"Akan kubawa Junnie bersamaku hyung. Ini giliran untukku." Ucapnya dengan lancar. Matanya mengarah pada Jaejoong dengan senyuman tipis. Tangannya terangkat ke depan, sejajar dengan dada ketika ia mulai mengatakan, "Junnie, bagaimana jika jussie gendong Junnie saja?" ah, ummanya pasti senang jika melihat cucunya nanti. Akan bertambah senang jika Jaejoong juga ada disana, namun itu butuh waktu. Kesehatan Jaejoong lebih utama.

"Akh!" Junsu menoleh kaget saat melihat Jaejoong terjatuh. Ia ingin membantu Jaejoong, namun ia melihat tatapan 'biar aku yang mengurus Jaejoong' dari mata kecil nan tajam milik kakak iparnya, membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Ia segera memeluk Junnie dan mengangkatnya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang kembali tegak.

"Nah, kami pergi." ucapnya untuk kemudian berbalik dan melangkah, tak lupa menutup pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong.

Klep!

"Cepatlah sembuh, dan susul kami hyung." Gumamnya, tak mungkin bisa didengar Jaejoong maupun Yunho.

.

"Nah, ini rumah mommy dan Junsu jussi. Ayo masuk. Halmoni pasti senang bertemu dengan Junnie." Ujar Junsu begitu menapakkan kakinya di depan rumahnya. Senyumannya mengembang, mengabaikan mata bulat Heojun yang sedang menelisik rumah yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya ini.

"Ne, besar. Junnie juga mau punya rumah besar disini." Ujar Heojun kekanakan.

"Junnie sudah memilikinya. Tidak hanya satu," Junsu menunjukkan telunjuknya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Tapi tiga." Ia menambah digit jari mendampingi jari telunjuk tersebut. Membuat Heojun membulatkan bibir dengan mata yang berkilat senang.

"Selamat dat—"

"Umma dimana?" ia abaikan sambutan dari pelayannya dan dengan segera menyelanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"A-itu, nyonya berada dikamarnya dan tuan Yoochun berada dikamar kalian, tuan mu—" hanya berharap pelayan dirumah ini memiliki kesabaran ekstra. Karena kali inipun, wanita muda itu harus kembali merapatkan bibirnya sebelum kalimatnya keluar sempurna. Hah, lebih baik seperti itu, dibanding menyempurnakan kalimatnya untuk didengar udara. Ia bukan orang gila.

"Umma~!" seruan Junsu kembali menggema begitu ia membuka pintu kamar ummanya.

"Su, kau kah itu?" seperti biasa, hanya pertanyaan lirih yang menyambutnya. Junsu tersenyum pahit, namun tak berselang lama, ia mengembangkan senyuman yang berkebalikan dengan senyumannya yang pertama.

"Umma, lihatlah kemari. Siapa yang sedang bersamaku?" Junsu menurunkan Heojun perlahan, bahkan suara kaki mungil Heojun saat menapak lantaipun tak terdengar. Junsu dan Heojun menatap wanita cantik itu was-was ketika wanita itu mulai membalikkan badannya perlahan.

Begitu ia berbalik dengan sempurna, tubuh wanita itu membeku. Mata tanpa sinar kehidupan yang sedang mengunci Heojun itu perlahan menghilang. Mengembalikan mata dengan sinar cantik penuh kehangatan yang sangat disukai Junsu kembali.

"Si—?"

"Heojunnie, putra Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong." Junsu menatap ibunya dengan senyuman yang tak luput dari wajahnya. "Junnie mau peluk halmoni?" bisiknya pada bocah itu.

Bocah itu mengangguk, menggerakkan kakinya dalam langkah ringan menuju wanita yang melahirkan mommynya.

"A—"

"Junnie rindu halmoni. Hehe~" ucap Heojun dalam dekapan wanita itu. Wanita itu menatap Junsu dengan bingung. Ia tentu ingat bahwa putra bungsunya pernah berusaha merebut bocah tampan dalam pelukannya ini. Apa yang dilakukan Junsu kali ini? Hatinya dibenuhi kekhawatiran sekarang. "Junnie dipeluk halmoni. Mommy dan papa juga pasti senang jika dipeluk halmoni seperti ini." Ucapan riang penuh kepolosan dari Heojun membuatnya bisa menarik napas lega. Nampaknya tak ada pemaksaan dalam usaha Junsu kali ini.

"Nde. Nah, Junnie akan tinggal disini beberapa hari. Setelah mommy dan papa datang, Junnie akan menemui halmoni Junnie yang satu lagi." Ujar Junsu.

"Eh? Memang halmoni ada berapa?" wajah tampan Heojun penuh dengan kebingungan. Namun, hal itu tak membuat Junsu bisa menahan tawanya. Pengetahuan Heojun tentang keluarga besarnya sangat minim ternyata. Pantas saja ia memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan hyung. "Ish, jussi menyebalkan." Dan kerutan dibibir ceri itupun terjadi. Membuat ummanya mendelikkan mata galak padanya.

"Abaikan jussi, biar halmoni yang jelaskan." Ummanya mengajak Junnie duduk diranjang mereka, dan Junsu masih asyik dengan tawanya, ia akan terus tertawa, jika saja ia tak melihat pria tampan pengisi benaknya sedang menatapnya dari luar sana.

"Chunnie?" Junsu melihat umma dan keponakannya sejenak, mereka sudah memulai obrolan mereka sepertinya. Ia beranjak, membiarkan pasangan nenek-cucu itu bertukar cerita. Saat ini, ia ingin sekali memeluk suaminya.

"Kau kembali Su?"

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu pabo." Junsu menyikut perut Yoochun. Membuat kekehan lolos dari bibir pria itu. "Pekerjaanmu di Kanada sudah selesai?"

"Hm, aku merindukanmu. Melihatmu tertawa tadi, membuatku semakin merindukanmu." Dua kalimat yang menghentikan pergerakan kelopak mata Junsu memasuki telinganya. Ini sungguh Yoochun bukan? Mengapa ia bisa mengucapkan kata semanis itu? ini yang pertama setelah lima tahun berlalu. "Heeei~ matamu akan kering jika kau tak mengedipkannya." Yoochun meniupkan udara di dekat ujung hidung milik Junsu, membuat sang empunya mengedip refleks.

"Ada yang salah." Gumam Junsu.

"Apanya yang salah?"

"Ha-habisnya kau bisa se-se—lihat! Karena kau meniup mataku, mataku jadi basah dengan air berlebihan." Junsu mengusap matanya, membuat air mata yang menggenang tumpah sudah. Yoochun tersenyum, nampaknya ia mengerti. Serta merta ia memeluk erat pria dengan ikatan sakral yang telah lama ia abaikan. Bukan, bukan karena Yoocun tak menyayangi Junsu. Tapi, ia tak bisa terus mendukung Junsu setelah perbuatannya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku bersyukur kau telah kembali menjadi Kim Junsu cinta pertamaku. Ayo menikah!" ucapnya, berhadiah sikutan kedua dari 'istrinya' tersebut.

Yoochun lega, nampaknya semua akan menjadi baik mulai sekarang. Ia sempat mendengarnya dari keponakan yang telah larut dengan obrolan bersama neneknya disana. Jaejoongpun nampaknya tak apa. Sikap berlebihannya pada Junsu selama ini, bisa ia tebus mulai sekarang. Ah~ selamat datang kehidupan bahagia. Cukup menunggu papa mommy dari bocah kecil disana tiba, maka kebahagiaan akan terasa lengkap. Sepertinya.

-END-

Anyeoooong, aku datang dengan pov Junsu nih. Ini merupakan jawaban untuk pertanyaan semisal 'Serius Junsu udah berubah? Kok nggak masuk akal ya?' dll, dsb, etc dan etc. Nah, ini menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Junsu ne. Aku bikin di Judul berbeda, karena ini hampir seluruhnya menceritakan tentang Junsu. tokoh utama disinipun adalah baby Junnie.

Makasih loh, untuk apresiasinya di Mommy :3 oh ya, untuk yang pernah rikues YunJae Chibi bisa cek list my storiesnya aku yo :3

Sangkyuu~

O-Cyozora


End file.
